


Together

by losthpfanficwriter (erbkaiser)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2019-11-26 06:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18176831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erbkaiser/pseuds/losthpfanficwriter
Summary: Ron asks what man should not know: why do girls always go to the bathroom together?





	Together

A quiet afternoon in their sixth year, the 'Golden Trio' was lounging in the Library ostensibly working on their homework, which in the case of Ron translated to half sleeping, when Hermione got up and excused herself to go the bathroom. Immediately Lavender Brown also got up, and made to go with her.

Ron woke up: 'Harry mate, ever noticed that them girls always go to the bathroom in groups?'

Harry shrugged, 'Can't say I've paid it much mind. I'm sure they have a reason though.'

Ron looked pensive, either that or he had to go to the little boy's room bad. As soon as Hermione returned, Ron rounded on her.

'Mione, so why do you girls always go to the bathroom together?'

Hermione looked annoyed. 'Ronald Bilius Weasley, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me Mione? And for your information, we have good reason to.'

'Oi no need to use the B-word,' Ron complained. 'So what is this reason then eh?'

'My first year _Ronald_ , I go to the bathroom alone and nearly get eaten by a troll.  
Our second year we learned Moaning Myrtle went alone, and was killed by the basilisk.  
And just a few weeks back, poor Katie Bell went alone, and got cursed by a necklace.  
Does that answer your question?'

**Author's Note:**

> Freely adopted from a joke.


End file.
